narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Earth Grudge Fear
The Bird Mask I think the Bird Mask is for the Water nature heart. Based on what Shikamaru's dad said: http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/41199623/10 Kakuzu's natural elemental affinity for his heart is Earth nature. So, 1. When Kakashi stabbed Kakuzu with his "Lightning Cutter", he destroyed Kakuzu's Earth nature heart, and also damaged Kakuzu's Water affinity Bird Mask (the Water nature heart itself remained undamaged). 2. In order to keep living, Kakuzu replaced his damaged Earth affinity heart with his undamaged Water affinity heart. 3. The creature with the Bird Mask then died shortly after it came out of Kakuzu, since it had a broken mask and no heart to sustain itself. 4. (Anime) Since he was now using his Water affinity heart, Kakuzu could now use effective Water jutsus. What do you guys think? I'd like to change the description for the Bird Mask, but I'd like some feedback on my reasoning for this. --Cidem1324 (talk) 00:42, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :I actually proposed a very similar thing here just a short while ago, but I'm glad to see someone else has proceeded down the same line of reasoning. Although I don't believe there is enough evidence to confirm that the mask houses the water affinity heart, it does seem to corroborate that idea, meaning that at the very least this page does need some revisions. Blackstar1 (talk) 00:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree. Hopefully we'll see what element nature the Bird Mask shoots out. Though if not, I think there's still more evidence indicating the Bird Mask is for the Water affinity, not the Earth affinity. --Cidem1324 (talk) 01:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::On number 1, Kakashi could only have destroyed one heart. After that, the second heart was destroyed when Shikamaru tricked Hidan into using Kakuzu's blood, Naruto's Rasenshuriken destroyed two, and then Kakashi finished the last one. Omnibender - Talk - 02:26, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ya, I know. What I'm saying is that Kakashi destroyed the "Earth" nature heart, and only damaged the Bird Mask, which normally uses the "Water" nature heart. The "Water" nature heart was located at a different location from where Kakashi stabbed, so it remained undamaged. Since the Bird Mask was damaged and wasn't useful anymore, Kakuzu used the "Water" nature heart, which was supposed to be used by the Bird Mask, as his replacement heart. --Cidem1324 (talk) 00:39, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Final Mask Element The final mask is now labelled as having Earth-element however this is wrong its actually water-element. Why? When Kakashi used Chidori he said earth is weak against lightning. This doesn't mean the mask was earth, it simply meant that the earth technique Kakazu was using was weaker then Kakashi's lightning technique. Since Kakuzu was still able to use earth techniques after the Chidori that means that the destroyed heart wasn't earth. That combined with the fact that Kakuzu didn't use any water techniques means the mask was indeed water. So can the mask be changed? Or do you guys want to wait for Manga to probably show what that mask can do? :It's because he doesn't use water jutsu at all in the manga. If the mask ends up using water jutsu in the manga then then it'll be changed, but at the moment it would be assigning an ability he hasn't displayed yet. ''~SnapperT '' 22:42, March 24, 2011 (UTC) In games (Ultimate Ninja Impact), that mask is a water mask, so it's probably a Water Mask in anime as well!--Omojuze (talk) 12:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :I've seen many gameplay videos of that game, and I found a list of the techniques you can use while playing as Kakuzu, not one of them is a Water Release. Omnibender - Talk - 17:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC) kekkei genkai since this kinjuts steals the hearts of other ninja, and their chakra nature affinities, could it in theory, steal any kekkei genkai too? --Caseather (talk) 00:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Possibly, but this can't improve the article by posting theories. --Elveonora (talk) 01:05, December 8, 2011 (UTC) i know that, i was just asking--Caseather (talk) 01:06, December 8, 2011 (UTC) The Final Mask, again I came here because like others in the past two years, I was also confused as to why Kakuzu's broken mask as labeled as an Earth Element when it always struck me to be the Water Mask. I saw above that the reasoning for this was that we never see him using Water jutsu, but shouldn't that justify it more? We know Kakuzu had five hearts so he could use all five elements. Before he brings out the masks, the only element he's seen using is Earth, implying that was his own heart. Since we never saw him using Fire or Lightning or Wind element until he brought out the masks, it's most likely that the broken mask was the Water heart and it died before he could use it. Regardless of whether or not that's agreed with, I think the part of the article noting this mask to be Earth-natured should be changed. If the above is considered to be no evidence to suggest that it's Water-natured, there's none to suggest it's Earth-natured either. Instead it should be left as unknown, or noted that it could've been either one. -- (talk) 00:37, February 27, 2013 (UTC) He used water no jutsu in da anime, don't remember if it was with or without a mask tho--Elveonora (talk) 00:51, February 27, 2013 (UTC) In the anime, he was able use both Earth and Water jutsu without any masks. Using the five basic chakra natures requires knowledge, not any sort of genetics. Even if he lost his "earth heart", it wouldn't stop him from using Earth Spear and he was even referred to as an Earth Release user during the war. There have even been non-canon sources (video games) that specifically refer to his fourth mask as "Water Mask". The heading should probably changed to just "Fourth Mask" to avoid any speculation though.--BeyondRed (talk) 05:09, February 27, 2013 (UTC) NOT A Village Technique It needs to be taken off that it is a Takigakure technique because it is not, only Kakuzu was known to use it and nowhere in canon does it say that it has ever been used by anyone else, especially no one from Takigakure.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 23:56, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Look up Kakuzu's backstory from his entry in the third databook. Omnibender - Talk - 00:26, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Water Mask: Debunk Water Mask? I bet so. Also, the fact that the broken mask was an "Earth Mask" was never stated in the manga or the databooks, at least to my knowledge. We just assumed that because Kakuzu never used Water Release in the manga.--Omojuze (talk) 20:30, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, it says Kakuzu: Suiton Mask. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:38, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Makes me think Earth Release was probably his affinity. Funny, I thought it being the Water Mask was common knowledge.--Mina talk | 21:08, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::If you look above, I, and several other users I believe, have told that before (I've played the english version before), but I guess without proof there was nothing to talk about >.< --Omojuze (talk) 21:08, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::I always thought it was his affinity as well. I mean, just look at the colours of the masks. How can it be more obvious? Also, Shikaku said in the fourth war that Kakuzu is an Earth Release user, although he can use all natures. I think that statement confirms that Kakuzu's own nature is Earth. Furthermore, Shikaku said that when Kakuzu's other masks weren't around. If the Earth mask was one of the mask beasts, Shikaku wouldn't have asked Darui to handle Kakuzu himself, would he? • Seelentau 愛 議 22:15, July 29, 2015 (UTC) White Zetsu When did he use this? Munchvtec (talk) 02:02, March 20, 2016 (UTC)